Our Son
by getwow21
Summary: Minato and Kushina wake up after being in a coma for fourteen years and can't wait to see their son, Naruto. However, things won't be how they planned it, especially when they find out what happened to their son. Will Konoha survive? In this fanfic, the plan to use Shisui's eyes to stop the de-coup is a success. Some Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Its been fourteen years since the Kyuubi had attacked and the Yondaime and his wife gave their life to save the village and their son, wanting him to be seen as a hero. Unfortunately, the villagers didn't honour their wish and so their little boy Naruto, was hated and tortured by the villagers every time they could.

Now, in the hospital, we can see the Sandaime Hokage seeing two people waking up from their coma, along with several ANBU. the first to wake up, was the blonde haired man, who was followed by the red haired woman. Opening their eyes, they looked around and saw the others in the room.

"Sarutobi! Is that you?" the red haired woman asked.

"W-What's going on? We were suppose to be dead, weren't we?" the blonde haired man said.

"Minato, Kushina, I'm so glad that your both finally awake. I hope your well?" the Sandaime said.

"Yeah we are." Minato replied. "The last thing I remember was sealing half of the Kyuubi into our son and then-" they both wide eyed.

"Naruto!" they both yelled.

"Where is he Hiruzen? Our son? Where is he?" Kushina exclaimed, trying to get out of bed.

"Kushina please calm down! There are things that you both need to know. Like you've been in a coma for the past fourteen years." he said, trying to put her back.

"W-What? For fourteen years?" she exclaimed, but Minato was already running out of the room. He wanted to see his son right now. Yea they were apart for fourteen years, but that didn't mean that he still couldn't be a father! He always wanted to be a father, heck he was way more excited than Kushina when she told him.

"Y-Yondaime-sama!? Your alive!" a nurse said and everyone in the hospital started gathering around him.

"Can you please move? I'm looking for my son." he said, trying to walk past them. Murmurs broke out, wondering when the Yondaime had a child.

"Minato! Get back here. You just woke up!" the Sandaime yelled, but then Kushina ran right after him.

"Minato! Don't leave me back there! We're going to look for him together." she said ass he caught, but couldn't help but smile. She knew he was excited in seeing their son, heck she was too. But Minato was always the more excited one. They ran out of the hospital and the other villagers saw them. First they were suspicious and then started cheering. Their Yondaime was back! Minato really didn't care what was going on around him. He just wanted to see his son.

"Hey you!" he said to a random smiling civilian.

"Y-Yondaime-sama! Its an honour to have you back." he said.

"Where's my son?" he asked and instantly, the cheering stopped.

"Y-You had a son?" a random villager asked.

"Yes. He looks just like me, except he has three whisker-like marks on his cheeks." he said and some of them paled.

"His name is Naruto. Do you know where he is?" Kushina asked.

"You mean the demon?! He can't be your son Yondaime-sama!" he replied and the others nodded in agreement. "Besides he's-" he was cut off when the entire area was filled with killing intent all from Minato.

"What did you call my son?" he asked darkly, getting a rasengan ready in one hand. The villagers on the other hand, were completely terrified. The demon was the Yondaime's son! Oh they were screwed.

"Minato? Is that you?" he heard a voice and saw that it was Fakuga and some of the other clan heads.

"Thank god! Someone intelligent!" Minato exclaimed and ran to one of his best friends. "Fakuga, do you know where my son is? Naruto?" he asked and the Uchiha head just looked down.

"I'm really sorry Minato. Most of the clans wanted to adopt him, heck I put in a couple adoption papers every month, but the damn civilian council always shot us down. Your son...isn't here anymore." he said dropping the bomb. Minato and Kushina were shocked. Kushina just dropped to the ground and began crying and Minato was beyond angry. He turned to the crowd of villagers and yelled

"You people killed my son!?"

"Minato stop! He isn't dead!" Sarutobi said, finally catching up.

"W-What?" Kushina asked.

"I didn't mean it like that Minato!" Fakuga exclaimed. "Naruto isn't dead, at least I hope he isn't." and the others just gave him a 'just shut up' look. "What I mean is that he ran away from the village nine years ago."

 _'Nine years ago? He's suppose to be fourteen now so...'_

"You let our five year old son leave the village alone!" Minato and Kushina exclaimed together at the Hokage.

"*sighs* why don't we go to the council room and-"

"No." Minato said, helping his wife stand. "We're leaving and we're going to get our son back."

"Right and if he doesn't want to return, then we aren't either." Kushina said and Minato nodded in agreement.

"W-Wait! You can't be serious!" Inoichi said.

"I wanted my son to be seen as a hero for holding the Kyuubi at bay and from what I can think of what happen, you people *looks at civilians* tried to kill him. You think that would kill the Kyuubi?! No! It wouldn't, it would only set it free!" he roared. The villagers had paled at the thought that their actions had only lead to their demise.

"Please lets all talk about it some more! In the office perhaps?" Sarutobi pleaded.

"Minato, let's first see what kind of life our son went through and then see if they had any leads over the years, alright?" Kushina said, trying to be the sensible one.

"That's what I'm afraid of Kushina. Hearing them call him a demon...he must have gone through hell." he said in a defeated voice but followed her none the less.

"Minato for what its worth, I'm really sorry. We tried-" Fakuga began

"No, its alright. You tried. At least you tried." he said, giving his friend a small smile.

"If there's anything you need to help get your son back, don't hesitate to ask."

"That goes for the Yamanaka clan as well. We'll help in any way we can." Inoichi said and the other clans began to follow suit.

"You see, we'll see him soon Minato." Kushina said, giving his arm a quick squeeze. He sighed and nodded as they went to the Hokage Tower.

"So Minato, you thinking of taking back the hat?" the Hokage asked trying to bring out a cheerful conversation.

"Ha Ha. I feel like going on a killing spree right now so don't push your luck." he said with a dark aura surrounding him. Kushina just giggled at her husband, while the ANBU with them tensed and paled. Sarutobi choked on his smoke, but no attempts of a conversation was made. Entering the office, the couple sat down facing the Hokage seat, with Sarutobi in the Hokage seat.

"Okay, what information do you have on him?" Kushina asked once they all settled down.

"Well, for the first three years, nothing. But then there was word of a blonde boy around with three whisker-like marks on the fourth and fifth year and then nothing after that." he said, taking out some of the reports. Suddenly, someone came throught the window.

"Sensei! Is it true they finally woke up?" Jiraiya asked and then looked into the room and saw Minato and Kushina, both with angry faces.

"Hello Jiraiya. Yes, we're awake. Awake and found out that our son isn't here." Kushina said sweetly, making him sweat. "Do you perhaps now where your godson is? It was your responsibility to take care of him."

"W-Well y-you s-see..." he began and looked at Minato for help, but was met with an even darker glare. "I'm sorry!" he yelled, bowing down. "I need to look after the spy network since the Kyuubi attack damaged us and we really needed it and I couldn't take him with me around!"

"*sigh* Did he at least know you were around? Like he had family?" Minato said, understanding, but then looked angry again when his sensei looked down.

"No." Jiraiya said quietly.

"At least tell us how bad the treatment was, because a five year old boy doesn't just up and leave." Kushina asked.

"It was really bad. I honestly tried, but people just saw him as the demon itself." the Hokage said, making their face drain from any color.

"P-Please tell us." Minato whispered, wanting to know what kind of life he put his son in.

"As bad as getting kicked out of the orphanage at the age of three. Beaten every time, his apartment trashed, not allowed in stores, parents telling their children to stay away from him and being bullied. The beatings and abuse would always land him in the hospital, where they would refuse to treat him, until I went there myself and threatened them with death. In all honesty, he would be ten feet under if it wasn't the Kyuubi's healing factor. The beatings were worse on his birthdays. They would get together to do a 'fox hunt' as they put it. Since he left, I believe he has absolutely no love for this village whatsoever." he concluded, shocking the three as they paled with each word said.

"Did he at least know that we were in a coma? Did he know about us?" Kushina asked in between sobs.

"No, I didn't tell him about his heritage or the Kyuubi. I'm sincerely sorry. I wanted him to have a normal childhood, but that didn't work out." he said, with a single tear running down his face.

"Hokage-sama, the council as been called into session." and ANBU said appearing in front of him and then disappeared.

"No doubt about your return." the Hokage said.

"Is there anyone that interacted with him, maybe even Kakashi? Where is Kakashi?" Minato asked.

"Kakashi has a genin team of two now. There were uneven numbers. They just started three months ago. He tried to adopt Naruto, but the council wouldn't allow it. My annoying teammates went as far as to placing him under a restraining order that he couldn't go near him. He sent him presents, through the ANBU that were guarding him and was going to have him on his genin team, but he ran away. I haven't spoken with him since then. He keeps to himself and blames me and the council." he said sadly and this made both parents perk up a bit. At least he tried something.

"Well lets get going. These people are really annoying you know." Jiraiya said as they made their way to the council room. They opened the door and they were met with the civilian council, shinobi council and elder council.

"Hokage-sama! We heard that Yondaime-sama is alive." a civilian asked.

"Yes. Minato and his Kushina were in a coma for the past fourteen years and have finally woken up." he said.

"That's a relief, now he can find and kill the demon." another said and they all began to agree. The elder council were sweating, since they knew hey were in deep shit and the shinobi side just looked at them with disgust. The civilian side suddenly felt a deadly KI heading towards. They looked closes and saw that the Yondaime and a red haired woman were both emitting it.

"Care to say that again? I don't think we quite heard you right." Kushina said looking at Minato.

"Yes Kushina, it almost sounded as if they wanted us to kill our son. A demon, I don't think our son is a demon. A demon safely sealed in his gut protecting the miserable bunch is another thing though." he said, his eye twitching and glaring at them. The civilian just wanted to run away. They didn't know the demon was the Yondaime son!

"We have to find him!" one said.

"But he could be dead." another said.

"He isn't dead." a voice said and they all looked at the woman.

"M-Mikoto?" Kushina said with tears and embraced her friend.

"Its nice to see you again Kushi-chan." she smiled and hugged her tightly.

"What do you mean that he isn't dead?" Fakuga asked his wife, still wondering how she got here.

"Because, I'm still in contact with him." she smiled and Minato and Kushina looked at her with hope and the others were shocked.

"W-What do you mean?! I looked everywhere for him!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Mikoto please explain." the Hokage said seriously.

"He's my god son. Do you really think that I would leave him out in a pack of wolves. Granted there was a little I could do, but while he was in the village, I would give him meals, give him bathes. The orphanage denied him any education, so I taught him how to read and write. He's a bright child really. Poor boy didn't know what a hug was when I first met him. He was shocked that it didn't hurt." she said with tears in here eyes and everyone there was wide eyed. "He already knew about the Kyuubi at the age of four and his heritage, so I told him that I was his godmother." she said, further shocking them.

"D-Did he ask about us?" Kushina asked.

"Yes. He asked if you loved him and I told you that you both did. He doesn't hate you for sealing the Kyuubi inside of him Minato. She's become like an older sister to him." she laughed.

"S-She? The Kyuubi is a female?" Tsume asked and then began laughing manically. "Take that you sexist pigs. The most powerful demon is a female!" Minato was relived that his son didn't hate him and completely ignored everyone else.

"Do you know where he is right now?" Minato asked.

"Yeah! How did he hide himself so well?" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"He's travelling with his grandmother. He sent me this letter just yesterday actually." she said, pulling out a piece of paper, which was grabbed by the desperate parents.

"What's written on it?" the Hokage said.

 _Dear Miko-obasan,_

 _You are never going to believe what happened! I left for the other town for just two days and when I came back, the old hag had this HUGE debit! Really now, baa-chan's gambling hobby is really getting annoying, seeing as to its me who pays for it. She keeps telling me to ty some sake, but Shizu-nee forbad me, just as she forbade me to follow baa-chan's 'cuss-like-a-sailor' thing. Sometimes I wonder how we're related. But she's my grandmother and I promised I wouldn't leave her. I wonder if either of my parents were like her. Maybe mom, since she's Tsunade's niece but ...oh well. I hope your doing well obasan and your youngest isn't giving you the usually Uchiha-ass problem. I miss you so much and I hope we'll see one another one day. Well gotta go, Tsuna-baa-chan is nagging me to hurry up._

 _Love,_

 _Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

When Kushina finished reading the letter, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry or be angry at the though her son though she could be a drunken person.

"Who would have known. He was with Tsunade of all people." Jiraiya laughed.

"Why wasn't she here earlier?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know. But I believe she left in grief." the Hokage said.

"Actually Hokage-sama, someone told her that Naruto died during the sealing, go as far as showing her the dead corpse." Mikoto revealed shocking them. "She did a DNA anaylsis herself just to check, so that's why she was shocked to see him alive and wanted to basically annaliate everyone in the village."

"How do you know this?" Shikaku asked.

"Naruto told me when they met four years back. Like he said in the letter, Tsuande made him promise that he would stay with her, seeing that none of them wanted to go back to the village. She began teaching him medical ninjutsu, which he is very good at. It'll benefit a lot in the medical field, seeing as he has Kiyomi's chakra to back him up." she smiled at their faces.

"Sensei, can you get us Tsunade's location?" Minato asked.

"That's actually why I stopped by. My spy network just tracked her down."

"This meeting is adjourned. the three of you, come with me. you too Mikoto. You have some more explaining to do." the Hokage said.

"Wait! One more question! Yondaime-sama, are you going to become Hokage again?" a civilian asked.

"If my son doesn't want to return, then my wife and I won't." was all he said and walked out, ignoring their protests.

"Naruto is a kind hearted boy. He'll come back if you ask him to. he knew it was your dream to be Hokage." Mikoto said.

"Now Mikoto." the Hokage began once they entered his office, "Why didn't you inform me that Naruto was in contact with you?"

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, if I told you what would you do?"

"Send shinobi of course."

"You see. He doesn't want to come back and he trusts me. he hardly trusted anyone in the village to begin with and I didn't want to break that trust. As long as I knew he was alive out there and okay, then I would be at piece." then she turned to the parents and Jiraiya and said, "In all honesty, sometimes I believed he would have been safer in Iwa than in this village."

"Well, let's get a move on. It'll be about a day to get to the town they're in." Jiraiya said.

"Wait. there are these new genins that I would like to send with you, along with their senseis. They're mostly clan heirs and it would b good experience out of the village. Also, they're Naruto's age so he might make a friend" he said and they nodded.

"Alright, we'll take them but we leave immediately." Kushina said.

"ANBU, bring me teams 7, 8 and 10." he said.

"Ooo, my youngest son is in team 7. They have an extra place and if Naru-chan were to return, then they could be on the same team." Mikoto giggled and Kushina followed.

"That would be amazing. Imagine both our sons on the same team, just like us." and they began laughing. The others sweatdropped. _'Females are so weird.'_

"Hokage-sama we called?" Kurenai said, once they were all assembled.

"Kakashi? You're on time?" Asuma said, but just saw that he was looking at the Yondaime.

"S-Sensei? So you really are alive." he said.

"Did no one know?" Minato asked.

"No, just me, Jiraiya and three ANBU. Oh and a doctor. Tsunade left before we could say anything."

"Sensei, I'm sor-"

"Its alright. We heard what you tried to do, so thank you. At least you tried to do something." Minato said, placing a reassuring hand on his student's shoulder and he viably relaxed.

"Why is the Yondaime alive?" Kiba asked.

"He was in a coma brat. Show some respect." Jiraiya said.

"I called you all here for a mission." the Hokage began. "You are to go with Minato and Kushina and help them get their son back."

"He has a son!?" the majority yelled.

"I'm standing right here you know and yes I did have a son, but he ran away when he was five." he said irritated. Why didn't they need a bunch of brats to come with them?

"Why did he run away?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let's just say that the village is filled with idiots." Kakashi said boredly.

"So, we're going to help get him back?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, and I'm coming too." Mikoto said.

"Mom? Why are you going to come?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he's my godson and I haven't seen him for a long time." she said.

"Is he the one that sends you those letters from the dragon?" and he nodded.

"Dragon?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, he found the summoning scroll in Uzushio. Trained there too." she said.

"I wonder if he's cute?" Ino said out loud and people gave her a look. "What? I'm just saying! Those two look hot together, so imagine their children!" making Kushina and Minato blush red.

"L-Let's just get going." Minato said and they all laughed.

 _'Don't worry Naruto, we're going to be a family again.'_

 **Please comment if the first chapter was enjoyable!**


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a day since the team consisting of the Rookie 8, their senseis, Minato, Kushina, Mikoto and Jiraiya let the village and they had just entered the town that Naruto and Tsunade were staying at. The town seemed to be like any other normal town, with business open and people running about. When they had arrived, each one was given a rough description of how he looked like.

"Alright everyone, we're looking for a boy that's the same age as you, and looks exactly like Minato here, but had three whisker-like marks on each cheek." Jiraiya said. "Now spread out!" he said and they all went with their respect teams and searched. They all looked and looked, but couldn't find them at all.

"Are you sure they're here?" Ino whined as it was finally evening and they regrouped.

"I'm positive. they had just arrived." Jiraiya said.

"Well they're not here. We have to keep looking!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Don't worry Kushina. We'll find him." Mikoto reassured her friend. Minato wasn't even paying attention to what the others were saying. He just kept thinking of all the things his son went throught, yet he still didn't hate him. That thought brought a smile to his face and even more determination to bring his son back.

"Say, why exactly did he run away? The son of a Kage doesn't just up and leave." Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah! And how come we've never seen him before." Kiba exclaimed.

"Those are village secrets that only my father and Naruto are allowed to say." Asuma said, as they began walking to a nearby hotel, calling it for the day.

"Naruto? Is that his name?" Chouji asked.

"Why'd you call him fishcake?" Ino asked Kushina, who was looking worriedly at her husband who kept spacing off.

"It also means maelstrom." the red haired snapped, wondering just like her husband why exactly did these annoying brats come! Ino shrunk at the woman's temper and decided not to say anything as of yet.

"Minato, let' get some sleep. We'll try again tomorrow." Jiraiya called out, but his words fell on deaf ears. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash and someone came flying through a casino bar.

"Just because your a sore loser, doesn't mean I cheated weirdo. Anyone else wanna try telling me what to do?" they heard a voice.

"That's right people, my grandson is going to kick all your asses." another voice cheered, one Jiraiya knew.

"They're in there." he said and they followed and became apart of the crowd that was forming.

"Shut up you drunken old hag! This is all your fault!"

"You blaming this on me now?"

"Are you try- hey! What's the big idea." and they saw two more people being kicked out. They moved closer and some of them gasped. On top of a ple of bodies-they are alive-was a an angry blonde boy that fit the description of the boy they were looking for, wearing an elegant yet battle ready samurai kimono of blue and black. Standing in front of them was the boy Konoha wronged.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Yo brat, I'm winning." Tsunade said looking at the huge pot of coins she just won. He looked over.

"Something bad is going to happed huh?" he said casually.

"You know...Shizune said we're not allowed to go to the casinos." she said a bit paled.

"Nuh uh, she said YOU can't play at the casinos. You just act like my body guard." he smirked as she got a tick mark.

 _BONK_

"Ita! What the hell is your problem baa-chan!"

"Who do you think your calling a body guard?" she said, putting him in a head lock position.

"Ah! The old hag's gone senile too!" he exclaimed. The others just watched in somewhat shock at what was happening, some sweatdropped.

"Naru-chan!? Is that you?" Mikoto said, being the first to get out of her shock. The two looked at her and Naruto's expression changed to a happy one.

"Eh!? Miko-obasan? What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything." he said, as Tsunade let go of him. They cried and hugged and suddenly Tsunade began poking him.

"The hell?! Can't you leave me alone?" he yelled, but saw that she was a bit pale and saw where she was pointing at. Then he too paled. Standing right in front of him were the two people he though were dead.

His parents.

"H-How a-are they alive?" he ask Mikoto.

"They were in a coma for the past fourteen years. Only the Sandaime, a couple ANBU and a doctor knew about it." Minato and Kushina looked at their son with tears in their eyes. They walked over to their son with extended arms and without a second thought, he jumped into their arms.

"Mom, Dad. Your alive." he cried and the entire family was crying and hugging. A beautiful family reunion.

"Such a touching moment." Jiraiya said, as he stood next to Tsunade.

"Why wasn't I told they were alive?" she demanded.

"Probably because you left and weren't traceable. But who would have thought you both bumped into each other." he laughed and she smiled. She loved her grandson, like her own child. When they had first met an he told her about his parents and heritage, she couldn't believe it. But seeing the seal, she knew it was him. She was furious, but since he didn't want to return, they would travel around. She taught him medical ninjutsu and he was a prodigy at it. Sometimes she believed that he was her only string to sanity, the only family she had left and although they argued at times, they know that they don't mean it.

"Why don't we go to the hotel? Where are you guys staying?" she asked, once she hugged her niece and Minato was still holding Naruto, not that he cared.

"We haven't decided yet, maybe the hotel you guys are staying?" Kushina asked, as Minato never wanted to let go of his son.

"Eh? Is that you Kaka-nii?" Naruto suddenly said, trying to get out of his father's embrace, but couldn't.

"Its nice to see you too otouto." he smiled, ruffling his hair.

"You guys know one another?" Asuma asked, shocked like the rest.

"Do you honest think that I would have listened to the council?" he gave them an eye smile.

"We sometimes met when he's on missions. I' not an idiot. I knew the council was against me. That and it is SO EASY to sneak in and out of jiji's office." he shrugged off, not seeing it as a village crime.

"Wow. Just wow." Kiba said, voicing their thoughts.

"So, you also kept in touch with him?" Kushina asked.

"No, unlike Miko-obasan, me and Kaka-nii would met when he was out on missions. He usually does sole missions. People would get suspicious if he were to get letters." he said as they made their way to the hotel.

"Why didn't you tell the Hokage? He was worried too." Jiraiya asked.

"Its not that I hate the old man, its just that he would have sent shinobi after me and trust me, Konoha shinobi everywhere isn't fun."

"Ah, sensei is going to be so happy when you come back." he said happily.

"Who said we're going back?" Tsunade and Naruto asked, giving him odd looks.

"Look, I love you both, but I can't go back to the village and your going to be Hokage dad. It won't work out. Besides, I promised baa-chan here that I won't leave her." Naruto, not wanting to see the looks of disappointment in his parent's eyes.

"Your dad said that he won't be Hokage if you don't come back." Mikoto said, making him and Tsunade stop.

"What!?" they both yell, looking at Minato, who tried to avoid their eyes.

"Minato, you loved being Hokage. You can't give that up!" Tsunade said.

"I did, but what the village became, that's not something I'm proud of. Besides, I've always wanted to be a father" he shrugged and ruffled his hair a bit. Naruto bit the bottom of his lip. He didn't want his father to give up his dream, but he didn't want to go back either. Nothing else was said, except for catching up that night.

"Tsunade! Naruto! You guys are back!" Shizune said.

"Hey nee-chan! Guess whose alive!" he said, pointing to his parents.

"Y-Yonadaime-sama? Kushina-sama?" she said, her jaw hitting the ground. Tsunade and Naruto just laughed. It was so much fun making her surprised.

"Not to be rude, but why are there others with you?" Naruto said, turning to the group of genin.

"Sarutobi wanted them to have experience outside the village, so they came along." Minato said. Naruto looked at them and then said.

"Well, its sorta late now, but its nice to met you. The name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." he smiled, making them blush. He was so adorable and cute!

"My name is Ino and you look so cute!" she exclaimed.

"Ah, you might not want to say that near baa-chan and ne-chan." he said

"Why's that?" she asked, confusing the others.

"Well you see a lot of others said the same thing and then baa-chan beat the crap out of them and other nee-chan would poison them. She's very good poisons." he said in a serious tone, making them shiver.

"Tsunade, Shizune, you did well in keeping his innocence." Minato said nodding to them both, making the adults, except the three sweat drop.

"Of course! No one's going to lay a finger on my otouto!" Shizune said and Tsunade cracked her knuckled in agreement.

"So, your Sasuke huh?" Naruto said, after they introduced themselves.

"Um...yea?"

"Hmm, Miko-obasan's stuck up youngest." he nodded in understanding, making his eye twitch.

"Hey! You take that back! Sasuke-kun is better than you! He's an Uchiha!" Sakura screeched.

"Holy mother of ramen! What the hell is she!?" he exclaimed, holding his ears.

"What kind of jutsu is that?" Shizune said.

"It might be a kekkei genkai." Tsunade nodded.

"We should get a blood test." he said and then turned into an evil smirk, "A lot of blood." and then Shizune and Tsunade matched his smirked, scaring the poor girl until she fainted.

"Isn't she weak." he pouted.

"Why don't we get some sleep and talk tomorrow." Jiraiya said and they each went to their rooms. Minato and Kushina slept with Naruto, wanting to get to know him better. After he made sure they were all a sleep, he entered his mindscape.

 **"Is there something wrong Naruto?"**

"Kyuu-nee, mom and dad are here. I think you saw everything?"

 **"Yes. I'm so happy for you!"** she squealed and saw his expression. **"What's the matter?"**

"Its just, dad always wanted to be Hokage and I have this guilty feeling that he still does, but isn't because of me."

 **"Your way to selfless you know that. So, what are you going to do?"**

"I don't know. That's why I want your advice."

 **"Well, if you were to go back, you wouldn't be treated harshly, more like a prince. That's a good thing, even if its because of your dad."**

"But what about baa-chan?"

 **"I feel that she's awake. Why don't you go talk to her. I know that the both of you knew that one day you'll have to return and your father as Kage, things might look up."**

"Your right. I'll go talk to her. Thanks nee-chan, I'll let you go back to sleep." he said and then faded out of the mindscape. He got out of his room and knocked on Tsunade's door.

"Baa-chan? Are you awake?" he asked and then the door opened.

"What's the matter?" she asked, when she saw his face and brought him inside. He told her how he felt guilty about his father place as Kage and that Kiyomi said that things might change when they got back.

"I don't know. We both knew that we were going to return one day." he said and she hugged him. She had a feeling he was having internal struggles. She was too. Her niece was alive and even she didn't know what to do.

"You think we should return?" she asked him.

"I think...I think we should." he said.

"Alright then. We'll pack up and go with them tomorrow in the morning. Now go get some sleep." she said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Goodnight baa-chan."

"Goodnight Naru-chan." she smiled.

The next morning thy had all woken up and went to a breakfast inn to eat breakfast.

"What would you like for breakfast?" the waiter asked.

"Ramen!" Kushina and Naruto exclaimed and they laughed.

"Ramen isn't the best choice you know." Jiraiya and regreted it.

"Ramen is the food of Gods dettebayo/dattabane!" they said and looked at each other in shock.

"Dattabane?"

"Dettebayo?"

"Dattabane!"

"Dettebayo!" and then they hugged one another.

"What the hell was that?!" Chouji asked.

"An Uzumaki thing." Minato sweat dropped at his son getting his wife's verbal tic. They ordered their food, as the others tried to avoid insult ramen.

"Well, its time to go to Konoha now." Tsunade said as they got their stuff from the hotel

"I wonder how it changed." Naruto commented.

"Who knows. Must be pretty lame still if sensei is running things." then she leaned forward. "He's old."

"Yup, that he is." he replied.

"Wait wait wait! You guys are coming back?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well as long as Minato is Hokage, then yes." Tsunade said. "And just so you know Minato, I'm getting full control of the hospital." she said, leaving no room for argument.

"But you said.." Minato said.

"Dad, I know you want to be Hokage. Heck you've always been and only was for a couple months. People say I'm selfless, but nah. Besides, I don't think I'll get beaten or anything with you there." he shrugged.

"Wait beaten?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, you weren't told why I left?" Naruto said an they shook their heads. "Well dad didn't really kill the Kyuubi, since you can kill pure chakra, so he sealed her within me." he said. "The villagers believed that I was the Kyuubi in human skin. Funny because I don't recall look like a girl." he shrugged.

"But you do look feminine." Kurenai said.

"Sorta Kiyomi's thing. Since I use her chakra to heal, I look a bit feminine, but trust me I'm a guy, still look like one too." he said.

"That's harsh!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Its quite horrid." Shino added.

"What jerks." Sasuke mumbled and Mikoto hugged her son, proud.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Shizune asked.

"Well if they give us trouble..." Tsunade laughed and Naruto joined her as they talked about the ways they could beat them up. Since they were going to travel for a couple hours, they both wore elegant kimonos.

"Oh my god! Naruto you look so cute!" Kushina and Mikoto squealed.

"The kimono looks good on you." Jiraiya said.

"He only does wear kimonos." Kakshi said.

"Well you see Arashi-oji-chan said that it was the way of the samurai." he shrugged.

"Arashi..." Kushina said in disbelief.

"Yea kaa-san. I met oji-chan and a couple other clansmen back on Uzushio. They had their spirits locked so only an Uzumaki could unlock it. They trained me for three years, until they ran out of chakra." he said and she hugged him.

"We're going to enter Konoha in style!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"A damn straight we are!" Naruto added.

"That's great and all, since we have to go straight to the council room once we arrive." Jiraiya said. "Just a letter from sensei I got now after a sent one yesterday.

"So, Kaka-nii, you still read Ero-sennin's books?" he asked as they hit the road, making the adults laugh.

"Ero-sennin!? That's an appropriate name." Minato laughed.

"Oi! Brat! What the hell did you call me?" he yelled.

"Ero-sennin." he deadpanned. "And did you get that academy teacher you would always tell me about?" he asked, making him blush.

"Ooo, Kakashi has a crush!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Naruto! That was suppose to be a secret! But yea, we're dating." he said.

"So is he a cool dude, or pretty lame." which got him a smack on the head. "Ita! What the hell was that for?!"

"You got yourself a boyfriend?!" Mikoto, Kushina and Tsunade exclaimed.

"Ah, I forgot that Tsuna-baa-chan and Miko-oba-san were yaoi fangirls." he nodded. "Never knew you were one too kaa-san." he said, making her heart swell. Oh she loved it every time he called he 'kaa-san'.

"So, you dating anyone Naruto?" Jiraiya asked and suddenly he felt killer intent from the three woman and Minato, who brought his son close.

"No one is going to go anywhere near my son." he huffed, dragging the boy and they three woman nodded while the others sweatdropped.

"So Naruto, are you a shinobi?" Minato asked his son, who was holding his hand.

"Yup. I'm actually I the bingo book." he said proudly.

"Bingo book!?" the jounin senseis, except Kakashi, the genin, Kushina, Jiraiya and Minato exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's pretty strong." Mikoto said proudly.

"Well Arashi-oji-chan was a sadistic ghost. Still believe he haunts me." he said, making them sweat drop. "I've never been more afraid of a ghost in my life with him."

"What rank are you?" Kurenai asked.

"S-rank." Kakashi said, making them look at him wide eye. "Yea, I had that expression too,"

"Aww, and I wanted to train you." Minato cried.

"Don't worry dad, I know the rasengan, from your notes, it seems to be incomplete. Maybe we can complete it together?" he said, making Minato look at him with stars in his eyes.

"Really!?" and then picked him up and spun him around. "Yeah!"

"You know the rasengan?" Jiraiya asked, trying to ignore his student's weirdness.

"Yea. I'm in the middle of learning the Hiashrin, but in between keeping up my profile in the shinobi world, paying off baa-chan's debts and fighting of debt collectors, its a slow process." he said.

"Whoa. Your some power house kid." Asuma said.

"What's the Hiashrin?" Kiba asked.

"Baka! That's the Yondaime's most powerful jutsu. He took down an entire Iwa army single-handedly with it." Ino exclaimed.

"And your learning that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yup. Well I need dad's help in a couple places." he said. "So enough about me, you guys are genin for what, three months, what did you guys learn?"

"Well we did some teamwork exercises and some D-rank missions." Sasuke said.

"And..." Naruto urged him to continue.

"That's all." he shrugged.

"Didn't you guys at least do the water walking excersie?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Water...walking?" Sakura said.

"Yea, its like tree walking that you normally do in the academy, but this time on water."

"Tree walking? What are you talking about?" Kiba exclaimed, making them all-except the genin and jounin senseis, giving them looks of disbelief.

"You guys honestly don't know the tree walking excersice?" Minato asked.

"Never heard of it." Ino said, making everyone look at the senseis, who suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Now, I'm glad that I left. What the hell is up with the academy?! I know for sure that you learn tree walking in Kumo during your second year. I'm not sure about water walking, but damn." Naruto exclaimed.

"I see there are a lot of changes that are going to happen when we return." Minato muttered.

"You guys didn't even do any stamina exercises?" Kushina asked an they looked down.

"You sure have your work cut out for you Minato." Tsunade huffed. They dropped the subjected and began talking about other things until they reached the front gates.

"We're here." Naruto said, tightening the hold of his father's hand.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. Promise." Minato reassured him and he smiled.

"Halt who goes...oh sorry we didn't recognize you Yondaime-sama." the front guards said. They looked at the large group and noticed the sannin. "Tsunade-sama, its good to have you back."

"Yea, yea, let's get going to the council room. I want to get this over with." she said and they passed through.

"The Yondaime was holding his son's hand wasn't he?" said the guard once they all left

"The boy sure grew up alright. Things are going to be a lot more interesting now." the other replied.

"Alright, you all are dismissed. We're the only ones needed in the council room." Jiraiya said.

"Thank you for helping us find our son." Kushina said and Minato nodded in agreement towards the genin teams.

"Its no problem. I hope I'll be seeing you all for dinner?" Mikoto said, giving her friend and godson a hug.

"Thank you." Kushina said and they all headed in different directions.

It was time to face the annoying council.


	3. Chapter 3

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina, Shizune, Naruto and Minato stood in front of the closed council doors, already knowing that they were being waited for.

"Ready to give them hell brat?" Tsunade smirked.

"I was born ready." he exclaimed and before anything else had happened, she kicked down the door, gaining everyone's attention.

"That, my dear grandson, is how you open a door that leads to greedy pigs, alright?" she lectured him.

"Understood!" he said, making them sweat drop.

 _'What exactly has she been teaching him?'_

"Tsunade? Shizune?...Naruto." the Sandaime whispered and the entire council looked at the boy they had disrespected. The three were all wearing their fancy kimonos, but Naruto's looked both elegant and ready for battle.

"Its good to have you back Tsunade-hime." Koharu said sweetly.

"I suppose we should get down for business. Minato's becoming Hokage isn't he?" Tsunade said boredly.

"Y-Yes, the Fire Daimyo was glad that you were both back from your coma and fully supports you taking the mantle again." Sarutobi said getting out of his shock.

"Alright then. I guess I'm Hokage huh." Minato smiled as did the others. The Sandaime quickly did the ceremony and gave him the hat.

"Its good to have you as Hokage Yondaime-sama." a civilian said.

"It looks like you got your son back. Congratulations." Choza said.

"Thank you. Your children helped as well." he smiled.

"Naruto-sama we're glad to have you back as well." a civilian said as the others agreed.

"Pfft please, you could stop sucking up. The only reason I'm back in this hellhole is because of my family, nothing more, nothing less, so don't start getting ideas." he sneered.

"That's right! My grandson ain't going to take your crap!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"We want to apologize. We wished we could do more, but we couldn't." Inoichi said.

"You have our apologizes." Hiashi added.

"Nah, I don't have beef with the clan heads seeing as you all tried to adopt me, so its alright." he said.

"Wait, how o you know that?" Shikaku said. Naruto just looked at him and then looked away.

"I think I shouldn't say for legal reasons." and they all couldn't help but laugh.

"We would also like to apol-"

"You people *he pointed to the civilian side* can all go straight to hell for all I care." he huffed.

"Naruto..." the Sandaime began and then bowed his head down, shocking everyone. "I am so so sorry for keeping everything a secret from you. I tried to give you a normal childhood but I failed and I know no amount of apologizes could ever make it up to up." he said. Naruto just sighed. True when he found out the truth, he was angry at the one he saw a 'jiji' but Kyu-nee explained to him the dangers if he knew the truth. So he just went and hugged the old man.

"Its alright ji-chan. I know you tried to protect me, so I suppose its not your fault. Let's blame it on the idiotic villagers and leave it like that." he grinned at the old man's shocked face. "Besides, now you took off that accursed hat off as you put it." and the old man hugged him back with tears in his eyes saying thank you over and over. Minato and Kushina looked at their son with proud faces on. True he didn't forgive the civilians, heck they wouldn't, but they were proud that he forgive the Sandaime.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you find out about your heritage and the Kyuubi." Shibi asked.

"Yes, I'm also very curious." Fugaku said.

"Oh that. Well..." he began as they all began listening to his story.

 **Flash back- Nine years ago**

It was his fifth birthday and like his other birthdays, he was running away from a mob of villagers during their annual 'fox hunt' as they put it. Now Naruto was a smart child, so he always had a feeling that it had to do with the Kyuubi. they had cornered him and beaten him up and fell unconscious. When he woke up, he was in a sewer.

 **"Come here young one."** he heard a voice. **"Follow my voice."** so he did what the mysterious voice told him and so he found himself in front of a large cage.

"Umm, is some one there?" he asked out and suddenly, he saw a large fox, the Kyuubi to be exact. "So that's why people hate me."

 **"Your not afraid ?Or angry?"** the Kyuubi asked.

"Well you haven't really done anything to me. My name is Naruto, what's your name?" he asked innocently, shocking the Kyuubi.

 **"My name is Kurama. Its nice to met you."**

"So Kurama, why'd you attack the village?" he asked.

 **"I was forced to attack by a man named Madara Uchiha."** Kurama growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry you're stuck here. I suppose the Yondaime sealed you here huh?"

 **"Yes. Your pretty smart kit."**

"Why thank you. Do you, perhaps know why he choose me?"

 **"He choose you because one your an Uzumaki and just like your mother before you, she too was an Uzumaki, the only people that can contain me. Second, he couldn't ask a parent to do what he couldn't do to his own."** Kurama had already taken a liking to the kid.

"So...he's my father!?" he said with shock. "I guess that makes sense. Say, can you tell me about my parents?"

 **"I can if you want, but its best you leave the village."**

"Why?"

 **"Because they will only hurt you more. Your parents left you house that has a lot of jutsus. You should go and pack up."**

"But, what about Miko-oba-san?"

 **"She'll understand. I'm saying you have to, I'm just saying you deserve more."**

"Okay, I'll go." he said after debating over it.

 **"By the way, I'm female."** she added, laughing at his expression. She brought him to the house, which was more like a mansion, He explored around and saw the different jutsus. He copied the most important jutsus, according to Kurama, and she took over and sealed them into scrolls.

 **"Alright, time to go."** she said.

 _'I'm going to leave a letter to Miko-oba-san.'_ he said and quickly wrote down a letter and left it on her front door. He left during night fall and went straight to Uzushio, who according to Kurama, would be the last place people would look for him.

 **End of Flash back**

"So that's my story." he finished, but Tsunade and Shizune knew he left out the important parts, but knew he would tell his parents secretly.

"Whoa who would have know Kyuubi was a female!" Tsune exclaimed.

"She's right, no one would have looked at Uzushio." Shikaku commented.

"Yea, I looked every where but there." Jiraiya said.

"What happened after that?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, I trained for three years until I was eight, went out for experience for two years on my own and then ran into baa-chan here when I was ten. Saved me from some greedy gambling people." he smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"Well, I have a couple things to sort out, so this meeting is adjourned." Minato said and they all left.

"So, where are we going to go?" Kushina asked.

"Well first, I want to look over a couple things, so I'll leave a shadow clone at the office, while we all go home. Haven't been there in a while." Minato said.

"You guys didn't even go home when you woke up?" Naruto asked.

"They were out of their beds looking for you brat. Minato was about to go on a killing spree when he though you were dead." Jiraiya said, making both parents blush and rub their heads sheepishly. Naruto just smiled and took both their hands.

"Lets go home." and that's what they did as the villagers began to look at them and smile, most with sadden and regretful looks.

Two days later the Rookie teams, along with Naruto were all in Minato's office. Kushina was with Mikoto on a shopping spree and Tsunade and Shizune ere given free reign over the hospital.

"Okay I called you all here, because to be honestly blunt I don't like the training method that you were following. Its been three months since you formed and haven't made visible process, which is why I have something in store for all of you."

"What is that Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.

"There are six months until the chuunin exams. You three teams are comprised of mostly clan heirs, which is why I'm having my son take over." he said.

"What?!" Naruto and the senseis exclaimed.

"Let me finish." he held up his hand. "I'll give you the next three months to get them up the genin standards, because honestly, the academy standards have dropped. Officially, you will still be with your original senseis and go one missions, but you'll be trained by him. Any questions?" they shock their heads no.

"Say, what exactly is my standing in the shinobi forces?" Naruto asked.

"Officially you'll be the last member of team 7." and he nodded.

"Alrighty then, seeing that its only eight in the morning, lets get going to a training ground." Naruto said walking out of the office and the others followed.

"Sensei, why exactly did you put him in charge? I know he's strong but..."

"I know its selfish, but he doesn't exactly have friends. He'll train them great, but I also want him t bond with them. Please don't mistaken it that I don't trust your skills." he said an the three nodded. "That aside, I'd like to know why they had so little training over them past three months." he said and they gulped. This was going to be a log day.

The Rookie eight including Naruto had all sat down in the middle of training ground seven.

"Alright then. I think I'd like to know you all a bit more. So tell me your names, your strengths and your weakness." Naruto began.

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno. My strengths are academic skills. I can do the three academy jutsus, the henge, bushin and kimiwari. My weakness is that I'm not that physically fit." she said a bit sadden.

"Don't worry, we'll work on that." he smiled, giving her a bit more confidence. He motioned for the next person.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I know one genjutsu and the basic of my family's jutsu. I can do the academy jutsus. I, too, am not physically fit."

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I know my family styles and the three academy jutsus. I have good chakra control and my family dojutsu. I'm not very confident." she stuttered.

"My name is Chouji Akimichi. I know my family's jutsu and the academy three. I don't really want to hurt anyone."

"Troublesome. My name is Shikamaru Nara. I know my family jutsu and the three academy jutsus. Doing anything is too troublesome."

"Well my name is Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru. I know my family styles and strongest in taijutsu. I'm said to be a bit too brash."

"My name is Shino Aburame. I have my family bugs and the three academy jutsus. I'm not strong in taijutsu."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I know my family's style and one fire jutsu. I don't have my sharingan and know any genjutsu." Naruto nodded, some what mystified by how low the academy standards were, something he needed to speak with his father with.

"Alright then, I' be honest right now. If you were to face a genin from Kumo right now, you would have lost. Badly." he said. "But we'll worry on that and everything else. I'll be telling you now, that I won't be going easy on you. the training will be tough and you might even start cursing me later on, but you will get results. Another thing, I won't stand complaining, or dieting." he said glaring at the two fan girls. "Your shinobi, so you need all the food you need because you burn it through training. You complain, then you can get out of the shinobi forces altogether. You two fangirls," he said gaining their attention, "I want it to stop. The minute I see you both fan girling, you WILL regret it, do I make myself clear?" he said an they nodded.

"How strong do you think we'll be by the end of three months?" Kiba asked.

"To be realistic, you'd be chuunin level." he said making their eyes widen.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" he exclaimed, making the others smile.

"First off, I'll apply gravity seals on each one of you."

"What do these seals do?" Sasuke asked.

"They're like weights, however, instead of putting it on your arms and legs, the weight will be applied all over your body and you can deactivate it. It helps build your speed and stamina." he said

"Are we going to get them now?" Chouji asked.

"Yes. I want each one of you to line up." he said and then began applying the seals.

"What do we do know?" Ino asked.

"Apply some chakra into it." and suddenly they felt a lot more heavier. "I believe you feel the affects?" and they nodded.

"So it'll increase our speed?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes, but for now, I want you to deactivate them. We'll be starting with the tree climbing exercise and then a couple stamina exercises. I'll write up the schedule you'll be following everyday." he said and began to instruct them. By the end of the day, they were all beyond exhausted. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Shino and Shikamaru had managed to finish the tree walking excersie but Kiba, Chouji and Sasuke were only half way up the tree. They were envious at first, Naruro had told them it was because they had larger chakra reserves and told the finish group to keep going up and down the tree until they exhausted their chakra reserves. Then they began running laps around the village with their weights on. They also pratiswd tactics and strgeries, which shocked Shikamaru that Naruto was alot better than he was. After the first day, he gave them each a schedule that they were going to follow until he told them any changes.

 _5 am - get up and breakfast_

 _5:10 - 20 laps around the village_

 _6:00 - Taijutsu, stamina and speed exercises_

 _10:00 - Traps and tactics/strategies_

 _12:00 - Lunch and break_

 _1:00 - Chakra control exercises_

 _4:00 - Stamina and speed exercises/weapon skills_

 _6:00 - Genjutsu and ninjutsu practice_

 _7:00 - Survival skills_

 _9:00 - Spar_

 _10:00 - Home time, dinner and rest_

"I'll add things later on like when learning jutsus, but for now, we'll follow this for about a month. Anything you want to add or ask?" he asked.

"Um, when do we learn knew jutsus?" Kiba asked.

"Later on. First you have to have control over your chakra as well as the right strength. Right now, you guys are just above civilian level. Like I said, I'll be adjusting the schedule as we go."

"Why do we have to wake up so early in the morning?" Sakura whined.

"Is that a problem?" he glared at her and she shook her head no quickly. No one wanted to be on his bad side. "Alright then, your dismissed." and they all began walking home. "Oh and never release your weights, only when I tell you."

Naruto made his way up the Hokage tower to see his dad He still smiled at the though of having parents. It was evening and his father asked him to meet him at his office so they could go home together. He knocked the door and then went in when he was told.

"Hey dad. You finished for the day?" he asked. Minato looked up and saw his son and smiled. How he loved it when he called him 'dad'.

"Hey there son. Yea, just finished. How was the first day of their training?" he asked. Naruto sat down on the chair and frowned.

"Its a disaster really. I never thought it was that bad. Its like their sending them to their deaths. But they have potential, a lot of it which I'm going to bring out. I just don't want them going on any missions for the next three months. Is that alright?"

"Well it would, but they need to do a number of D-rank missions to qualify them for the chuunin exams. Ever since my return was announced, people are looking forward for the chuunin exams, heck the Fire Daimyo and his family should be arriving in two days to met us."

"Really? Oji-chan is actually coming?"

"Oji-chan? Please don't tell me you call the Fire Daimyo that." he pleaded at Naruto's wicked grin.

"Yup! We're actually pretty close. Remember the nice kimono I was wearing when we arrived?"

"Yea, you look really good in kimonos. Is it easy to fight in?"

"Sure is. Arashi-oji-chan said that you fight with style." making them both laugh. "Anyways it was his wife and daughter that gave it to me. His daughter has three children, a son the same age as me, another son two years younger and then a daughter that's nine. They give me so much headache." he whined.

"Oh? And why's that?" Minato laughed.

"Tohru, that's the eldest, has a very perverted side that he likes to remark towards me, Haru, the twelve year old has a suppose crush on me and Hikari the youngest sees me as her 'best older brother' and usually tells the two off, which is great and all, but then they get into fights and what nots." he said, noticing the raise of killing intent from his father.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure no one deflowers you." he nodded, making him and the hidden ANBU sweatdropped at his protectiveness.

"S-Sure. Let's just remember that they're the grandchildren of the Fire Daimyo." he said shakenly, although they fell on deaf ears as Minato was cursing up a storm and ways to protect his innocence. He was use to this as Tsunade and Shizune would always be this protective and now he didn't mind. Speaking of which, if they knew they would begin their heavy duty guarding system.

"Well, let's go. Your mother probably finished all the money in my wallet." he said and then added, "and my savings." and they flashed away.

"Kaa-san! We're home!" Naruto yelled.

"Just in time for dinner. Sit down." she yelled back. Naruto looked at them both as they sat on the table and couldn't help but cry.

"Naruto! What's the matter? Are you alright?" Minato panicked.

"Where does it hurt sweetheart?" Kushina asked, but he just pulled them into a hug.

"I love you both so much." he whispered, making them tear up. He never had a proper family like this and everything was going by so fast.

"We love you too Naruto. We love you too son."


End file.
